


send me your tears in an envelope

by lolifquk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Cussing, Depression, Ice Cream, M/M, MY BABIES, Moving On, Sad, cursing, finding happiness, idrk, rated teens and up for heavy topics?, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolifquk/pseuds/lolifquk
Summary: hinata was sad and kageyama wasn't here this timeORhinata missed kageyama and their late night kisses
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	send me your tears in an envelope

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

2 am was the perfect time for a tub of ice cream with your best friend/lover. it was quiet and perfect. but today though quiet it seemed as if though a million people sat beside hinata crowding over him and not letting him breathe, his ice cream was melted by now but he couldn't bring himself to take a bite.

it was dark in the room except for a dim light that shone from the street lamp outside, it was bright and irritating but hinata couldn't bother closing the blinds, so he opted for shoving his head into the covers that had started to smell. hinata who was usually clean and organized, laid on his disgusting bed packed with different pillows and weird snacks that natsu had given him.

he looked...sad? he wasn't sad, trust me. he was just unsatisfied? right, yeah exactly unsatisfied with how life was going right now. his head hurt and he didn't feel like getting up and it was just so so..cold. no matter how many pillows he laid around him, no matter how many covers he huddled in, nothing, not one could keep him warm, satisfied. it was frustrating.

he was angry. angry at how everyone moved on like it was nothing, he was angry at how all his ice cream was running out, he was angry at the stupid street light and most of all he was angry because of kageyama..the idiot who caused him all this.

oh how he wished he could just..just..ugh. this was so frustrating. he wanted to scream and wail around but he didn't want to either. he was shocked, unhappy, frustrated and unsatisfied. and..sad, hinata shouyou was sad.

no matter how much he stopped the stupid water that escaped his eyes, they just kept coming back. it was confusing. it's been months..months but he still couldn't understand, he he didn't want to. he didn't want to move on, no, it was unfair, how dare kageyama leave him, right after saying he would never leave, thats just so fucking unfair.

he didn't want to move on from late night kisses and ice cream, walks in the park, eating convience store ramen on the pavement, he couldn't move on, not right now anyway.

kageyama..kageyama, hinata was so mind blank and just all over kageyama seemed to be there and he didn't understand, he couldn't. everything seemed so pointless.

what's the point in getting up? kageyama won't be there to kiss him good morning.  
what's the point in going to sleep? kageyama won't be there to hug him and smother him in love.  
what's the point in doing any fucking thing, anymore? because kageyama won't be there and it hurts, it hurts.

and right here at 2 am as tears rolled down his face, he laughed thinking about how kageyama, wherever he was, was laughing at him for being such a baby.

and hinata was happy, that he was there for kageyama, that he meant something to kageyama, that he loved kageyama. he was going to be happy knowing very well thats what kageyama, though cold ad bitter, would have wanted. he was determined to be happy.

but right now hinata was sad, hurt and terribly unsatisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, cheers! <3


End file.
